saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 03: Raging Torrent
“It’s frustrating when you can’t reach things you can see, huh?” ''- Goku to Kon'' Raging Torrent is the 3rd Episode of Saiyuki Reload Gunlock (anime) and Chapter 6-7 of Saiyuki Reload (manga). Synopsis The Sanzo party needs to cross river. However, youkai preying on the boats means that the villagers are too scared cross the river, so the Sanzo party has to go it alone, since taking the long way around by bridge would take two months. They meet a young boy name Kon from a village on the other side of the river, who became stranded when the youkai attacks began. They bring him along so that he can return home. What trouble awaits the Sanzo party? Summary The Sanzo party, were travelling in a very hot day. Goku mentioned that he wants to dip in a river, when Hakkai remembers that there is a river on the map that they will encounter. The Sanzo party stopped in a huge beautiful river that they have never seen before. Sanzo asked Hakkai if there is a bridge to cross with. Hakkai checks the map and there is none of it, but even if, they might find a ferry at least. Although Sanzo haven’t seen a boat in the river since they got there. And then a boy appeared and said that they can’t cross the river. Hakkai asked if what does he mean about it, but the boy run. In Houtou Castle, Dr. Ni and Instructor Wang were playing chest and having a conversation about human’s impotence against nature’s majestic power, then Dr. Ni recall a child’s name Kouryuu. Professor Hwang interrupts them to tell Dr. Ni that there’s no time for games. For Lady Gyokumen Kousho asked about Kougaiji status. Professor Hwang complains that if they cannot obtain Genjo Sanzo’s Maten Scripture the revival experiment will be set back, but the calm and relax Dr. Ni said that there’s needn’t worry for events will start happening soon without any mishaps. Back to Sanzo party, who were talking to the boatman says that there’s no boat to leave and aren’t any bridges so they used to go to the other village by boat. But a year ago, demons moved into the river. Sixteen boats were attacked in a row and since then, no one goes out by boat since they don’t want to die. Gojyo complains that they need to cross the river to go west. So the boatman suggested just take the bridge through the mountain, but it will take them two months to cross over five mountains. Hakkai got it when the boy meant by “you can’t cross”. The boatman asked if they met the boy, Kon who is originally from the village across the river and came to the other village on an errand for his mother. But then no one could get a boat across so Kon has been stranded to the village he is current with. The boatman also head that Kon’s mother and younger sister are waiting on the other side. Meanwhile, Kon, who is angry is beside the river and throws stone on it. Goku appeared on his side and tells Kon that he had never been on a boat before since he’s a good swimmer. Since Sanzo will not waste his time to cross the mountains, they decided to go by boat. Goku asked Kon if he will go across the river. The Sanzo party went back to the boatman and will buy a boat from him. The boatman asked if who will row the boat and tells them that he can’t count on the villagers. The rest of the Sanzo party looks at Gojyo. So then, Gojyo was rowing the boat while Goku is extremely happy for he finally rode a boat for the first time. Kon approaches Sanzo and thank him for taking him on the boat. Sanzo replies that it’s not a big deal since they can’t get anywhere without crossing the river so they just let Kon come along. Gojyo is aspired that they will cross quickly. Kon mentioned that they used to fish in the part of the river where they are now. Goku leans on the water and wonder if he can see any fish, then he notices something as Hakuryu flew up. A youkai appeared and attacks them, Kon fall in the boat as Goku went to get him then both of them fell in the boat. Gojyo hits the oar to the youkai then the paddle broke. Genjo asked Gojyo to move as he finishes the youkai with his banishing gun. Meanwhile, Goku and Kon were being carried away by the river’s flow. So Goku summons his Nyoi-bou and used it as their support. While Sanzo’s boat is being carried away by the river, Hakkai tells Goku to meet up later and take care of Kon. Back to Sanzo and the others, they encountered another youkais on the river. The party started to attack them when another youkai keel over their boat, as they were being pulled down into the water, Sanzo summons his Makai Tenjou. ''“It’s dark. The sound of water? People? Who are they? Blinding…light.” ''– Sanzo while seeing two shadows (Resembles Ukoku and his master Koumyou) then Sanzo sees the gaze of his dead master. The Sanzo party defeated all youkais and was wondering how to climb the top of the hill since they are down the river. Sanzo and Gojyo, who are sharing a log as their support in the river, are arguing to move aside. Coming from the top of the hill is Yaone approaching them. Dokugakuji asked if what are they doing there, then Yaone pardon’s her abrupt question if they have run into Kougaiji. Hakkai answers that they haven’t seen them recently then Gojyo shouts to help them. For the time being, Goku and Kon climbed up the hill and decided to go to Kon’s village. However, it was shocking to see a ghostly village. Kon panics and went to his house but his mother and sister was not there. He suspected that the villages were attacked and killed by youkais. Goku asked him to calm down and tries to tell him that they are alive since there is no body and trace of blood. Goku comforts Kon and try to find them and show to the villagers that he is fine. Then the rest of the Sanzo party was warming their selves in the fire as Hakkai was thankful for Yaone and Dokugakuji for helping them. Hakkai asked if something happened to Kougaiji. Yaone replies that they got separated. Dokugakuji advises the Sanzo party, if they will encounter Kougaiji, leave the scripture and run, he also asked if where is Goku since it is not good if Kougaiji and him will run one-on-one. Gojyo doesn’t get what’s going on and technically they are enemies so sure that they will get into a fight. Hakkai once again asked, if what happened to Kougaiji or to their group. Yaone and Dokugakuji felt sad about it and were having a hard time answering Hakkai’s question, when another youkai came then asked if Yaone and Dokugakuji are traitors already. In the end of the episode, Goku and Kon found the villagers through the cave and Kon got reunited with his family, when a band of youkai found them. Meanwhile Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo were trapped in the illusory world of the youkai illusionist, Zakuro. Other Characters The man.JPG|Boatman Kon.JPG|Kon Zakuro.JPG|Zakuro Gallery Thank you.JPG|Kon is thanking Sanzo for letting him come with them to cross the rive. Under attack.JPG|A youkai attacks the Sanzo party's boat Another enemies.JPG|Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo encounters more enemies Ukoku and Komyou.JPG|A shadow that resembles Ukoku (Probably) and Koumyou when Sanzo was drowning in the water Found.JPG|Dokukgakuji and Yaone found Sanzo party in the river Reunited.JPG|Kon reunites with his mother and sister Rin Youkai.JPG|Villagers and Goku encounters a band of youkai Illusory.JPG|Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo under of Zakuro's illusory world Category:Reload Gunlock Episodes